Kings And Queens
by Niknakz93
Summary: Elena. Newly turned after the accident. And Klaus is hell bent on being her teacher. At any cost. No matter the consequence. Klena R&R?


**Kings and Queens**

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
_We were the victims of ourselves_  
_Maybe the children of a lesser god_  
_Between heaven and hell,_  
_Heaven and hell._

**-Kings and Queens ~ 30 Seconds To Mars-**

_~For Gigglebot~_

_x_

Elena stared outside with wide, doe like eyes at the sunlight streaming in from outside.

The emotions that coursed through her… some burned, some made her laugh for no reason.

Some made her cry.

And she'd been crying a lot.

Elena heard footsteps behind her now, gasping and turning with her eyes growing ever wider. Her eyes fixed upon Stefan, and as he sighed, not knowing whether or not to hug her. If it would make her situation worse.

"How are you feeling?" He asked now, walking over and going to take the newborn vampires face into his hands, but she stepped away, shaking her head. "No… just… no… I…"

"Elena. Calm down."

"I can't. I… I just…" Elena started, tears springing to her eyes once more. She fell silent once more, but then she whimpered out. "I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I don't."

Stefan pulled her into his arms at that, shushing her as she looked over her shoulder at his brother. Damon had said nothing ever since he'd found out Elenas fate.

He stared at the pair for a moment, eyes shadowed, utterly blank.

The vampire left without another word.

Elena shook her head, sniffing back tears once more-

Things never got better… they got worse.

**~KingsAndQueens~**

Klaus folded his arms, growling in annoyance as he found them a different size, a different length too. He unfolded them and leg them rest by his sides, waiting outside the school.

His target, Bonnie.

He raised a hand and ran it through his much shorter hair, feeling utterly sour. Being stuck in a teenagers body. Especially such a… revolting one, he hated it with a passion.

Klaus closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree, feeling the wind caress his cheek, thinking-

He was alive. And it had been close.

Too close…

He needed to take some precautions, make himself truly invincible. Do something that literally made him untouchable.

The bell went now, making him open his eyes, narrowing them a little as he saw the witch, walking over and falling into a casual pace next to her, going nonchalantly. "Hello Bonnie."

"Tyler."

"Ouch (!)"

Bonnie scowled and turned to him, eyes flickering around, snapping. _"Klaus."_

The hybrid smirked at that, and Bonnie saw the Klaus in him flicker into his eyes as he went. "Much better love."

Bonnie scowled even more at that, hissing out. "Leave me alone. I saved you to save my friends."

Klaus waited until they'd rounded the corner before turning on Bonnie, slamming her into the wall, pinning there easily, growling into her face with golden eyes. "You're going to get my body back."

"No."

"As soon as possible."

Bonnie shoved at him, narrowing her eyes. "Don't threaten me, Klaus. I-"

"I couldn't give a shit what you think. _I. Want. My. Body. Back."_

The witch was silent, saying nothing at that threat, laughing lightly. "What are you going to do if I refuse?"

All Klaus did was smirk, and Bonnie didn't like the way the hybrid inside made Tylers eyes flash so darkly, a sadistic smirk on his face as he leaned forwards, saying into her face. "That would be telling love."

He left now, and Bonnie stared at his retreating back, knowing very well he wasn't joking-

Klaus was deadly serious.

He always was.

**~KingsAndQueens~**

When night fell, Elena ventured outside on her own, needing a break.

She'd turned.

She had to… even though she didn't want to. Damon most of all forcing her to drink Jeremys blood.

The night was cold, and the bloodbag she had had was keeping her satiated, but still-

It was only a matter of time. She knew it well.

Elena knew what she was now, and she could never change that. Never ever now…

Her hearing was just… it amazed her. It was just so powerful. Her sight powerful, the darkness almost like twilight to her eyes.

She raised a hand now, staring at the lapis ring on her finger, freshly spelled. Elena groaned, closing her eyes once more, swallowing back tears.

Her emotions had been all over the place recently.

Footsteps alerted her to the approach of someone, and she turned her hands into fists, swallowing hard as she called. "Who's there?"

She watched a familiar face come from within the shadows, shaking her head in relief. "Tyler. You scared me."

Tyler cocked his head at her now, frowning slightly. "Are you ok Elena?"

Elena was silent, then sighed, shaking her head. "No Tyler… I'm not. I just… don't know what to do anymore."

The hybrid was motionless as she stepped forwards, hugging him before he even got chance to say anything else, and the Original inside furrowed his brows a fraction-

She wasn't… human.

Not anymore.

A light growl rumbled in his chest, and Elena heard it, as clear as day, backing off, frowning. "Tyler?"

Klaus stared at her, and Elena backed off a little more, shaking her head. "There's something… you're not Tyler."

The hybrid pouted, folding his arms. "Elena… it's me."

"Oh no it's-" and her eyes widened, realizing in an instant. "Oh my god-"

"Ok, enough play-" Klaus scowled, flashing forwards and snapping her neck, letting her drop to the floor, tutting. "New vampire. And you're already getting your neck snapped. Aren't you careful (!)"

He reached down and picked her up onto his shoulders, turning away from the house and was gone.

**~KingsAndQueens~**

Bonnie yawned a little as she glanced down at her phone, Tyler… aka Klaus. She very nearly didn't answer it…

But she was soon glad she did.

"What?"

"_Can't you hear that? My patience is wearing thin, Bonnie."_

Bonnie stopped dead as she heard the whimpering on the other end of the phone, muttering. "Elena." Then, swallowing back a rant. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I want my body back. _Now._"

Bonnie snarled in response. "Not unless you give me Elena."

"_Are you deaf? I'm not compromising! Elena is useless to me now. I've no quarrels with killing her."_

"Elena first."

"Fine."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that- too easy, and then on the other end of the line, she heard Elena scream, and it shook the witch to her core, yelling. "Stop it! What have you done-!"

There was a dark laugh, and Klaus told her. "Bitten her."

"You did what-?" Bonnie gaped, realizing in an instant as Klaus voiced it-

"_Shame that Tylers blood can't heal her. And oh, wait, I'm stuck inside him. So-! It's your choice. I'm at the old Lockwood cellar. I don't give a shit how, bring my body. Or Elena dies. An hour."_

The call ended and Bonnie realized that there was literally no way around all this at all. Klaus had closed all the loopholes, and he wasn't willing to compromise.

She had to give in to him.

**~KingsAndQueens~**

Elena sat in the corner of the cellar, arms around her knees, watching the hybrid lean against the door, light filtering in, shaking her head a little. "Klaus… just… why do you want me dead-?"

At her words, Klaus looked around at her with Tylers eyes, chuckling lightly. "I don't want you dead love."

"You bit me…"

"You're an aftereffect. I want my body back."

"I heard you the first time…"

Klaus watched her for a moment, observing her emotions, how she was trying and failing to keep hold of them. He wandered over now, crouching down before her, asking quietly, gazing into her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

Elena shook her head, looking away. "Go away."

He smirked and cocked his head a little more at her words. "No, tell me. How do you _feel?_"

"About you?"

"No. Everything."

Elena met his eyes once more, seeing Tylers, but knew they were really a sky blue. She frowned and muttered. "I don't want to be a vampire. I never did. Ever."

"You could learn to love it."

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, no." Klaus told her, narrowing his eyes the slightest fraction. "I could show you."

"Fuck off." She snapped, making Klaus smirk. "Why not? The Salvatores won't have a clue what to do. They'll be too busy fighting like rabid dogs over you. You're going to go insane. Actually… from the looks of you, you're already starting to. You won't be able to handle this."

Elena thought about it all now-

He had a point.

The Salvatores, Stefan and Damon _had _been arguing on how best to handle her change, and she truly had been going insane.

He had a point.

The monster _actually _had a point.

When the footsteps came, they were hurried, a voice calling. _"You want your body, you come with me Klaus. I can't carry the whole damn thing."_

Klaus looked to Elena and went. "Stay here."

He was gone with the witch, and ten minuets later, she heard them returning.

Elena spied the slightly charred body and frowned. "Didn't your body die-?"

"Well, I was already gone. So, little miss witchy, you tell me." Klaus said, looking to Bonnie who muttered. "He'll heal."

"Excellent." Klaus grinned, folding his arms and shrugging. "Well get on with it. Elena has a bite remember. We're working on limited time."

Bonnie unwillingly pulled out the candles and placed them in a circle around both Klaus' true form and Tylers, lighting them in a flash.

Elena watched in silence, shoving back her fear that was so enhanced that it hurt. So very much.

Klaus was right. She couldn't handle this…

And the panic was setting in.

She jumped as a crash sounded, looking up to see Tylers body upon the floor. She heard a gasp now, followed by a pained groan, watching the charred body turn over onto his chest, raising a hand to his head and letting out another groan as he healed up, ending up on his back, breathing heavily.

A moment later he got to his feet, and Elena watched a few burns on his neck heal up, flexing his fingers as he looked down, grinning at himself. "Much better."

There was another gasp now, and Elena saw Tyler come around, scrambling to his feet, going. "Whoa-!" he looked around, but Klaus ignored him, walking over to Elena, stopping dead in front of her, going quietly. "When you snap, you know where to find me." He bit into his wrist and offered her it, arching a brow. Elena knew better than to argue and took it, drinking enough until the bite on her own wrist was gone.

Klaus turned around now to face Tyler who growled into his face. "Not another step you-"

But he never got it all out as Klaus unexpectedly rammed his hand into the hybrids chest, snarling quietly. "I should have done this too long ago."

Elena was silent in horror and shock as Klaus pulled his hand out of Tylers chest with a crunch, dropping him to the floor, glancing to his bloodied hand, then up at Bonnie who was just utterly silent in shock too much to react.

Klaus tossed the hybrids heart down, narrowing his eyes at the witch as he snarled quietly. "_Ever _pull a stunt like desiccating me again… you, the Salvatores and the whole of Mystic Falls will end up the same. Consider this punishment for meddling."

Without another word, he stalked out, and Elena stared after him, shaking her head, tears running down her face as she looked down at Tyler, Bonnie muttering out.

"He's a monster."

Elena was speechless, but Klaus' words were still on her mind-

'"_You won't be able to handle this."'_

She vowed to prove him wrong.

* * *

**So I've been getting a good few ideas lately, so I wrote this. Going to be bloddy and hot when it gets going. If people want me to continue, I will. So… reviews very much loved thanks! x**


End file.
